


Operation: Panty Raid

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peek into the meeting of the Kansai schools’ rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that title… I blame that on the Kansai school leaders all being guys, so that plus the word ‘raid’ made that phrase the first thing to come to mind… XP

“Is the line secure?” asked Obayashi, as he stared at the huge, yet currently darkened monitor at the head of the classroom.

“Should be,” replied Sakuramiya, as he plugged in an extension cord.

“Then hook us up!” said Obayashi. He casually leaned back in his seat and put his feet on his desk, while Sakuramiya leaned upon the side of the same desk, and crossed his arms.

The monitor was suddenly lit up with live images of four different students, in traditional Japanese clothing.

“This is Yuuji Obayashi, from Kami-Kobe High School, reporting in,” announced Obayashi to the screen. “I’m head of the Armed Faction here, along with my deputy, Kenta Sakuramiya.”

“And we are Abekamo Academy’s four guardian students,” replied one of the students on screen, in a formal manner. “Taro Genbu!”

“Jiro Suzaku!”

“Saburo Seiryu!”

“Shiro Byakko!”

There was an awkward pause.

“Er… Do you have any idea what this is all about?” asked Suzaku.

Obayashi shrugged. “No clue, brah. But we ain’t the ones who called this meeting.”

Seiryu wrinkled his nose. “Oh yes… Him. Why are we not surprised that he is late to his own meeting…?”

Suddenly, a fifth image popped up in the centre of the monitor, pushing the other four out towards the corners.

“Kaneo Takarada, student prez of Naniwa Kinman High, is in the hizzie, yo!” Takarada’s obnoxious mug took up most of the screen, until the other four reasserted themselves, and all five images assumed a reasonable size.

Takarada cleared his throat. “This here meeting of the Kansai schools’ rebellion will now come to order,” he drawled. “Any new order of business?”

“You tell us,” retorted Byakko.

“Yeah!” added Obayashi. “You’re the one who called this meeting, brah!”

Takarada waved a be-ringed hand. “Yeah, yeah. Listen up, y'all! As you know, we’re the last three schools that haven’t be taken over by that bee-yotch from Honnouji Academy, Satsuki Kiryuin! Well, I’ve just gotten a holla from an inside source that says they’ll be sending all their forces to come take us over, in less than a week!”

“Are you certain of this?” asked Genbu, looking startled.

“Dead serious, yo.”

The students from the other schools shot each other glances that pretty much read,  _Yeah, Takarada’s a douchebag. But a douchebag with connections…_

Takarada grinned. “But check it! We’re going to teach those Honnouji Academy suckers that Kansai is our turf! They’re going down like a ho on a–”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” said Suzaku, wincing.

“Hmph. Whatever.” Takarada shrugged.

“So we’re going to have to muster all our defenses, huh?” mused Obayashi, rubbing his chin. “I guess I can call for reinforcements from the American high school we’re hosting exchange students from…”

“That’s all you’ve got?” Takarada snorted. “Son, you’re going to need more than that, to hold off those Honnouji dicks.”

“We’re just a high school!” retorted Sakuramiya. “What do you expect us to do? Drop a tank on them?”

“You guys need a tank? That’s barely any skin off my back.”

Obayashi’s eyes widened. “You can get us a tank? Sweet!”

Takarada waved a hand airily. “Pft, I can get you more than just a tank. Hell, I own a gold-plated tank, for just such an emergency. But I’ll have my pals in the Russian mafia hook you up with one of your own, for the invasion.”

“Thanks, brah!”

“Huh, he’s not as much of an asshat as I thought he was,” murmured Sakuramiya to Obayashi.

“Shove it, dude!” hissed Obayashi. “We’re getting a tank outta this!”

Takarada turned his attention towards the Abekamo Academy student council.

“And how stacked is your crib, yo?”

Genbu’s brow furrowed. “Pardon me?”

“He’s asking what your school’s defenses are like,” translated Obayashi.

“Oh, I see. I’m afraid I don’t speak… 'Gangsta’,” replied Genbu, somewhat distastefully. “But we, the Divine Formation of Abekamo Academy, have mystical defenses that should hold up to whatever a barbarian invasion should have to offer–”

“Yeah, I heard about that mystic mumbo-jumbo you folks in Kyoto got,” said Takarada dismissively. “I just figured you’d need to kick it up a notch, y'know?” He held up a leatherbound book, with suspiciously occult-looking writing on the cover. “This here book oughta help y'all out; I’m gonna have it delivered ASAP.”

Seiryu’s eyes widened. “Where did you acquire such a tome? We’d thought that such knowledge was lost to the ages!”

Takarada smirked. “Money can buy you anything, yo. With a fat wad of cash in your pocket, you can ask anyone to do anything for you!”

“I’ll bet that’s the only way he gets any tail at all,” muttered Sakuramiya, under his breath.

“What was that?” snapped Takarada, while the Abekamo students looked away and coughed.

Obayashi kicked his deputy in the back. “What my brah was saying was, are you sure all this will make 'em turn tail and run?”

Takarada banged a fist on the armrest of his chair, startling them all.

“It has to! We’re the last line of defense for the West! And we ain’t gonna go down without a fight!”

The other student leaders nodded, suddenly determined.

“Right!” they chorused.

Takarada pointed a finger. “Then 'Operation: Panty Raid’ is a go, yo!”

There was dead silence from the leaders of the other schools.

“Seriously, brah… That’s not really the codename of this operation, is it?” asked Obayashi, while Sakuramiya’s normally squinty eyes were wide open, in shock.

“Yes, we heartily disapprove of this title,” agreed Byakko, in a haughty tone.

“Don’t you gimme that look! The name’s supposed to throw off this here operation’s real purpose, ya dig? Anyways, I ain’t the one who came up with it!”

“Yeah, I find that hard to believe,” muttered Sakuramiya.

“Aw, shuddup!” retorted Takarada. “I’m outta here… Peace out, bitches!” His image on the monitor popped out of sight, leaving only the four Abekamo students on screen.

“Can he be trusted?” asked Suzaku.

Obayashi nodded. “Yeah, he can. Takarada may seem like a dickhead, but he’s got our backs.”

“We’ll take your word for it, then,” replied Genbu primly.

The monitor then slowly went dark, as all four Abekamo students signed off, one by one.

“What now?” asked Sakuramiya.

Obayashi stood up from his seat, and hoisted his wooden sword over his shoulder.

“We got a school invasion to prepare for. C'mon, brah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write something with Takarada; getting to write about Obayashi and Sakuramiya is just an added bonus. ;) And yeah, I actually do like dub Takarada; I had watched the sub for ep 14 first, then heard the dub and just about died, lol.
> 
> BTW, it wasn’t Takarada who came up with the operation codename, it was Mikisugi, of course. XD (If you recall, Takarada does fund the Nudist Beach rebels.) It’s also a reference to Takarada’s VA, who played Numbah One in Codename: Kids Next Door (although this codename is a lot more inappropriate…)


End file.
